Birthday Lovers
by Amisbro
Summary: Uh Oh Its Quatre's Birthday and his sisters hired a secretary for his present! Will this stranger be what Quatre needs to become a person again or will it be something that blows up in everyone's face! Read on and find out!


Gundam Wing: Birthday Lovers

Written by: Joshua Curtis

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything like that I just write and this is something I came up with so…NO SUING BANDAI!

Ever have a day where things went well for you and then have a day later that would make you regret living? How about having a day that is yours and then you realize that your running from an event that happened long ago?

Welcome a day in the life of one Quatre Raberba Winner…

Oh sure the day started out innocently enough for the young Arabian and head of Winner Corporation: He got up at about 5:30 in the morning ,got showered and shaved any and all hair on his pristine face and then got dressed before eating breakfast and heading off to work at 8. The thing was for Quatre that today was his birthday and as we all know no one likes being stuck at a desk till about 7 or so when it's the day of your birth!

When Quatre finished breakfast it was about time for him to go on his half an hour drive to the headquarters and when he got there he typically would say hello to all the employees and secretaries as he sometimes would buy them roses but then again most of the time since he did the hiring for the position most of them were WOMEN!

Today was a little goofy…

Seeing as how today was their brother's birthday Quatre's many sisters decided that today they were going to go look for someone to be his secretary and they felt as though that they had found one of the more suitable people in the country and he was actually THRILLED to be hired by the Corporation! When the person got to the HQ with Brittany ,The eldest of the sisters at 28, told the young man to wait because she wanted to prepare her brother for the surprise.

"Quatre" Brittany began "I know that you tell us every year not to get you something because we are all you need and while we are grateful for that I do feel that today you should have the opportunity to finally get a secretary because ,well to be honest brother we are worried about you. You spend most of your time in the office and its not healthy for you and on a day like today we thought that just having someone to talk to might help you so if you'll give me a minute…" Brit trailed off before leaving the room without giving her brother a chance to protest and in walked a young man in his early 20s with long ,brown hair tied into a ponytail but unlike Duo he didn't braid it and he had beautiful blue eyes that reflected that of a calm sea that was only protected by a pair of narrow rimmed ,wire frame glasses and he was dressed in a tan "Today's Man" suit with loafers to match and by just looking at the young man Quatre actually got a nosebleed ,but he concealed it well as the individual walked in.

"Good Morning Mr. Winner and Happy Birthday. My name is Joshua Curtis and I was asked to come aboard in this organization as a favor to you by Brittany and a couple of you other relatives. I hope that we can have a good working relationship and maybe a very nice personal friendship as well." Joshua said as he extended his hand to the young Arabian and Quatre smiled sweetly and shook with a gentle firmness that was unmistakable.

As the day wore on Joshua got very much involved in the inner workings with of what Quatre did and even made some suggestions on how to make sure that he got the most out of what he was doing which was something that Quatre always looked for and the two bounced ideas off of each other like a superball! It didn't go unnoticed in the company either as people were taking notice of how Joshua gelled with all of the employees and his outgoing nature made him a special person and here it was only the first day that he was working there. When it came time for everyone else to quit at 5 Joshua made it a point to stay because of the fact that he didn't want the young Arab alone on his birthday and no matter how many times Quatre told him he was free to go Joshua would just sit at his desk working on papers that were stacked or checking his e-mail like crazy to see if any of his friends buzzed him.

"Josh you don't HAVE to stay you know? I'm capable of staying here on my own and getting done what needs to be done for the company on my own." Quatre said and Joshua dismissed that right from the gun.

"Quatre" Joshua started "I know I wasn't asked to come work here to be a babysitter and don't worry I don't think of myself as such but at the same time Quatre I think you need to quit early so you can enjoy the day of your birth man! I know I did with one of my good friends a year ago and me and him had a blast!" Joshua explained through the wall as that is how he communicated most of his ideas to Quatre unless he was asked to come into the office and Quatre had him sit in on some of the meetings he had during the day ,which caused for some interesting moments to be sure.

"Does this 'friend' have a name?" Quatre asked somewhat mischievously and Joshua could sniff out the ploy that Quatre was trying to develop well before he could formulate it.

"His name was Ken ,yes I had feelings for him and no we aren't a couple but we are good friends still yes. Last I heard he and his girlfriend are going to be getting engaged in a couple of months and he asked me how to pop the question ,so I helped how I could. I personally have dated a couple of men in my time and the ones I split from was amicable and we exchange messages almost every day." Joshua explained and Quatre almost his pants when he heard the open revelation from his secretary.

"Y-you like men! Don't get me wrong I don't find anything wrong with that but when you first came in here you didn't strike me as type whom would date his own gender but rather I thought you honestly HATED the idea of being with another man." Quatre rationalized and Curtis kind of chuckled to himself before answering his boss.

"No wonder I like you Quatre. You are so cute when you rationalize and I must admit that I did give that impression to a lot of the ladies but I told them all that it wouldn't work out…it never did…" Joshua trailed off before placing his head in his hands and Quatre ,sensing the sorrow in his friend's voice, walked out of his office to get the young secretary and bring him in before shutting the door and speaking soothingly to the young man.

"Shhh its ok Josh. I know how hard it must have been for you when you tried dating women and no matter how hard you tried it just wouldn't work! I tried with a couple of women myself ,one whom helps me run this company and another whom was a cadet in OZ before I realized that it just wasn't going to work at all!" Quatre told Joshua and the rookie secretary actually calmed down from that explanation.

"So who was 'The One' for you?" Joshua asked and Quatre bit his lip as memories from a year ago started flooding into his head when he and a young man named Trowa Barton were a couple and unlike Curtis with his past partners his split was less than amicable!

_One Year Earlier…_

If you told Quatre that this night was going to be a mess for him I bet he would have told you that you were nuts! The reason is because the night had started off great with Trowa picking him up on his birthday earlier than he usually got off and they went to go see a movie at the local movie theatre. "Ray" was playing and Trowa fell in love with the idea that a blind man could play the piano so well and as he watched that a thought came to him about his Arabian lover…

How come he never did that for me?

Did he let it get to him? Not really because in the end he knew that Quatre loved him but just something seemed to eat at the Latino and no one could place it. When they went to the restaurant in New York things started to get a little…tense but nothing that alarmed Quatre that now would be a good time to leave this guy and go away for a little while.

And then it happened…

If you asked anyone what possessed him when they got home Trowa would insist it was nothing that the kid didn't deserve. He insisted especially to the cops that he was only doing what Quatre would have wanted when he beat him so bad that the gash below Quatre's left eye wouldn't stop bleeding and after the attack(when Trowa came to his senses supposedly) he tried to hold the young Arabian blonde in his arms but it honest to God didn't work and he got slapped repeated times when trying to touch him!

It was at that moment that Quatre told Trowa they were through and that he wouldn't ever want to see him again. Trowa has honored that and Quatre has been alone in his life ever since!

_Back to Present Day…_

Quatre had told Joshua all of this and Josh didn't shun him or want to back away from him. If anything Joshua now had a new respect for his boss and the fact that he told his boss on day one about himself spoke volumes for the guts that both men had and the fact that at that moment the found solace in the other was truly a moment that neither would allow the other to forget!

"Quatre" Joshua started as he put his glasses back on after wiping his eyes "would you do me the honor of going out with me on your birthday? I want to help erase those bad memories that you have of this 'Trowa Barton' and I want to help you create some much better memories like us being together tonight and I'd like to invite you to my apartment afterwards because well I think I might be able to help you really get rid of those bad memories." Joshua explained and Quatre's pale face lit up like a Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center and hugged Joshua! "Can we officially call that a 'yes'?" Joshua asked and Quatre pulled himself away long enough to show Joshua him nodding and Joshua smiled as he took his friend's hand and kissed it gently before standing and helping Quatre pack up early for this night….HIS night!

So the two new lovers went to a restaurant called "Morimoto's" and Joshua never saw Quatre so happy to be out with someone that he felt in his heart for absolute certain this time wasn't going to treat him like and Joshua was happy to be with the young one on his birthday and it wasn't until Quatre and Joshua tried to catch the shrimp together in their mouths that things had been a little too "bland" as they put it and ended up playing "tonsil hockey" at the table! The two blushed at the show that they gave everyone and bowed as ,oh yeah, they DID catch the shrimp together…the extra show was icing on the cake for everyone!

They stayed at the restaurant for a good hour or two conversing with people and just overall having fun being together ,which was all Quatre wanted out of the night and after Joshua insisted on picking up the check for Quatre and him they were off to get some things for his place ,which was the same complex as a friend of his all the way up near the penthouses!

About 30 minutes of walking later the two went and collected the items that Quatre knew would be necessary AND since the next day was in fact a Saturday they were going to be off ,so Quatre grabbed some personal effects and while Joshua was waiting he happened to run into his friend Ken ,whom apparently heard that Joshua was in town and apparently to stay this time!

"Joshua Curtis! How the hell are you man?" Ken asked as he just happened to come out of the elevator at the apartments and his girlfriend was in fact with him on this occasion.

"If I told you I was having a bad day you'd kick my ass for lying that's for certain man! I'm just waiting for a friend to get some things and then we will be off to go to my place for the night." Joshua explained and that is when the woman spoke up for the first time.

"Is this 'friend' a cute guy that happens to be about 3 inches shorter than you and is now your boss?" The woman asked and Joshua just smiled that all-too-sweet smile of his and nodded. "Quatre told me that he thought his sisters were going to get him a male secretary this year and he told us personally that he hoped the guy was a sweetheart and knowing you how we know you wouldn't break his tender heart correct?" The woman asked and Joshua nodded again before answering this time.

"Gunner I have no intention on breaking Quatre's heart. I want him to be able to heal emotionally and physically and if I can help him with that then I'll be happy. I just need him to be strong and not be down on himself as I heard from his sisters before when I came to take the job." Josh explained and as the conversation went on Joshua touched on the subject of the fact that Quatre would be the first guy to spend the night over house in quite some time but Josh knew it was going to be worth it.

No sooner did the conversation between the three friends ended that Quatre had his bags…no check that cos I meant to say suitcases and they piled them into the back of Joshua's Dodge Viper and away they went to a little house on the outskirts of Time Square where Josh worked and played for so long but he was alone and now he had someone like Quatre to spend the night with and Quatre didn't know how much that meant to him!

When bedtime came ,and believe me it came quicker than you think, Quatre was ready to go sleep in one of the upstairs guest rooms when Josh told him he could use his bed. Quatre, never being one to put someone out, refused at first but Josh insisted and Quatre agreed under the condition that Josh stay with him!

Ok so that wasn't so groundbreaking but Quatre basically wanted to spend the night with his companion because ,as Joshua told him back at the office he hated sleeping alone and waking up alone so to Quatre this was the least he could do for him.

Quatre got in the bed on the side nearest the window and was looking out at it when he felt a slender right arm drape across his stomach and he settled into the loving embrace of his friend and he knew that this was the birthday that he always wanted to have in the first place!

AN: First fic is always a little hard to write but I think this is one of the better "one shots" that I'm actually posting! Read, Review, Respond, Criticize…just have fun and oh btw the Ken and Gunner characters are from my background in something called "efedding".

I appreciate contact so or AIM: Amisbro works just fine….PEACE!


End file.
